New Mugiwara
by Likework
Summary: Kaize es una muchacha de 17 años que junto a su tripulación buscan el legendario tesoro One Piece, y aunque el camino no será fácil, harán hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus sueños
1. Chapter 1

Está historia está basada en la saga One Piece del autor Eichiro Oda

New Mugiwara

Autor: likework

Capítulo I: Un Día común

Eran las 4:00 am, la alarma sonaba pero la muchacha no daba ninguna señal de querer despertar , su habitación consistía en un pequeño tocador sencillo, una cama individual y un ropero en donde se encontraba su ropa, la joven tenía una estatura de 1.70m, de tez blanca, el color de su cabello era de color negro, el largo de su cabello era corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, el color de sus ojos era de color miel y su figura era bastante envidiable (herencia de su abuela), de hecho a pesar de tener 17 años su belleza se podía comparar incluso con la de la mujer mas bella del mundo, pero para la joven eso no era importante.

La joven seguia dormida cómodamente en su cama hasta que alguien toco a su puerta.

\- Más vale que te levantes ahora mismo o yo mismo te arrastrare a la fuerza al campo -

\- mmm... -

\- Kaize -

\- Ya te oi solo esperame

Kaize se levantó muy a su pesar de su cama y se dirigió al baño de la habitación que compartia con sus compañeras de estudio que no se encontraban en el colegio ya que estaban con sus padres por las vacaciones de verano, por lo que al entrar al baño inmediatamente se aseo un poco, se puso una blusa sencilla de manga corta y unos shorts deportivos.

Inmediatamente tomo su katana y se fue al campo de entrenamiento a las afueras del colegio.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de apariencia mayor, pero imponente de complexión musculosa, de estatura 1.90 mts, su cabello de color gris opaco que aún permitia reflejar que en su juventud era rubio se podía notar la experiencia que posee, su vestimenta solo consiste en un saco de color negro sin mangas con el logo y la leyenda de la marina, así como unos pantalones y botas de tipo militar, se podía ver también la cantidad notable de cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo especialmente una en forma de alcon que cubre su ojo izquierdo

\- Llegas tarde -

\- lo siento jiji-

El Almirante solo sonrió ya que ya había visto esa sonrisa característica de esa muchacha en su abuelo, incluso podía jurar que todos en la familia de la muchacha no sólo la mayoría poseía esa sonrisa sino que la heredaban.

Inmediatamente el entrenamiento empezó, en el que la joven tenía que defenderse de su tutor o de lo contrario saldría lastimada, aunque igual eso siempre sucede. Ya en el amanecer la joven se encontraba tratándose sus heridas bastante enojada ya que no le pudo asestar un golpe ni con su ryo wazamono ni con sus propias fuerzas.

\- Ve a que te trate la enfermera -

\- Yo puedo hacerlo sola, después de todo estudio medicina no?

Además son los gajes del oficio de un pirata -

\- Te e dicho claramente que te estoy entrenando y cuidando para que seas una marine no una criminal, que pensaría tu padre de esto dime niña -

\- Yo solo se que mi padre me dijo de pequeña que solo siguiera, viviera y fuera feliz además de cumplir mis sueños, yo se que mi papá fue de los mejores marines que hubo en el mundo, pero es mi vida, es mi sueño no entiendo tu problema con eso -

\- Solo no quiero que te pase nada -

\- y como marine no crees que correre riesgo de todos modos, a propósito de esto, si me convierto en una gran pirata como lo fue mi abuelo tendrás un hueso duro de roer al cual perseguir, no crees?

\- Mocosa insolente -

\- OYE VIEJO ESTÁ VEZ NO FUI GROSERA CONTIGO -

\- Le diré a la señora Miniver que te prepare algo de comer ahora ve a bañarte -

\- De acuerdo, pero de verdad me dolió el golpe eh-

El Almirante vio como la joven se dirigía hacia el colegio probablemente hacia su habitación a recoger la ropa que hiba a usar ese día para ir directamente hacia las regaderas del colegio, mientras tanto el fue a la cocina a pedirle a la chef en jefe del colegio, la señora Sharisse Miniver, una mujer gordita de actitud amable con quien siempre se pelea por el tema de la comida ya que la joven comía tanto como su padre y abuelo, por lo que el instituto compraba tres veces más de lo que normalmente compraban para el alumnado y profesorado.

Aunque la realidad a la Sra Miniver no le importaba realmente lo que la muchacha comía, al contrario le encantaba, la discusión era por la actitud altanera del Almirante y director del colegio quien era, de hecho el tutor o se puede decir abuelo adoptivo de Kaize debido a que ella perdió a toda su familia cuando era pequeña.

La joven inmediatamente empezó a comer en cuanto le sirvieron la comida, si bien no era tan escandalosa ni indiscreta al comer, si comia tanto como su abuelo. Después de terminar su 25to plato agradecio como siempre a la Sra Miniver y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto para dirigirse a la capital del Reino Goa ya que había quedado vía Den-den-muchi con sus compañeras y amigas de encontrarse con ellas allí después de 2 semanas de no verse, pero antes de irse su abuelo la detuvo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado y, por favor no te metas en problemas no quiero oír quejas de ti -

\- Bueno no te prometo nada, pero estare bien no te preocupes, nos vemos luego -

\- Recuerda que tienes que regresar a más tardar a las 7:00 pm, para que estés lista mañana para tu entrenamiento -

\- Si, si lo que tu digas -

\- Mocosa insolente -

\- bueno se parece mucho a su abuelo no crees -

\- Lo se, es su viva imagen tanto en su apariencia como en su carácter -

\- Tal vez pero también heredó lo mejor de cada uno de sus abuelos -

\- Si -

Vincent Van Crook miraba como la muchacha se hiba perdiendo de su vista en unos instantes, y si bien estaba preocupado, se sentía al mismo tiempo aliviado pues el mismo sabía que sin importar lo que ella hiciera con su vida, al final todo estaría bien.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Un tipo extraño

Kaize se encontraba en la plaza de la Capital del reino Goa sentada en una banca esperando a sus amigas ya que habían quedado de verse en la plaza de la Capital, pero ya llevaba 1:30 horas esperando, lo que le pareció extraño, más sin embargo su semblante cambio cuando vio a dos jóvenes conocidas acercarse a ella.

\- Chicas, hola

\- Kaize hola -

\- Como has estado, bien -

\- Si he estado bien, y a ustedes como les fue en sus vacaciones? -

\- De maravilla, mis padres y yo y mis hermanos fuimos a Water Seven, es tan maravilloso, hay una gran cantidad de canales, unos botes tirados por yangaras, museos, tiendas de ropa, de hecho hay un gran centro comercial que me encantaría que conocieran, si un día llegas a Water Seven hay nos ponemos encontrar -

\- Como? Vas a vivir allí Paulina -

\- Si Tamara, es que me aceptaron la solicitud que envie a la clínica de la ciudad por lo que podre iniciar mi profesión como enfermera a más tardar una semana después de la ceremonia de graduación -

\- Paulina felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti, y tu Tamara, siempre vas a trabajar con tu Papá? -

\- Al inicio no quería, pero como no tengo experiencia decidí trabajar para mi padre en su firma un tiempo, además lo ayudare con un problema legal que tiene con un asociado -

\- Bueno, me parece bien que ayudes a tu padre, por cierto no tienen hambre?

Podemos comer algo ya que estamos aquí -

\- Supongo que comiste ase poco más de 2:00 horas no... Bueno, vayamos a comer algo, eso sí, tu pagas -

Inmediatamente las chicas se dirigieron a diferentes lugares a comprar algo de comer, por lo que Kaize les dio un capital para que Paulina y Tamara comprarán algo, como era su costumbre.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un cafe a degustar lo que compraron, Kaize una Hamburguesa con queso, Paulina un banana split y Tamara sencillamente una ensalada.

Las jóvenes se encontraban platicando animadamente cuando notaron a un muchacho de unos 24 años, de tez blanca, 1.80 mt, vestido de un traje de color negro tipo sastre, totalmente delgado, cuya cara se parece a la de una morsa, y el cabello, de color rubio aunque bien cuidado, se parece a la copa de un hongo, el cual estaba promocionando quizás la inauguración de un local, ya que les estaba dando unas hojas a los que se encontraban hay, pero lo interesante era que, una vez platicaban con el muchacho, unos se marchaban enojados, otros se mostraban incomodos, y algunos se mantenian animados siguiendo la conversación, pero con cierto tacto al parecer, pero eso era debido a que el muchacho parece bastante amable, por lo que las jóvenes no entendían la reacción de la gente, en ese instante el muchacho noto que lo miraban y al ver a las chicas, quedó intrigado con su belleza, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas.

\- Buenos días señoritas, agradable mañana no lo creen -

\- Muy bonita muchas gracias -

\- Me pregunto si me pueden dar sus medidas -

\- Como dice? -

\- Disculpe? -

\- No me lo tomen a mal, lo que pasa es que trabajo para CRIMINAL LINE, y la política de la empresa nos pide que conozcamos los gustos, preferencias, virtudes, así como la estatura, talla, peso y medidas de nuestros clientes a fin de ofrecerles ropa y artículos que sean de su comodidad. -

\- comprendo pero, en lo personal creo que no es el tipo de cosas que se preguntan a alguien no creé? -

\- Desde luego y en verdad me disculpo por eso, que tal si empezamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Schwelvieu Timothy, Con quien tengo el gusto? -

\- Me llamo Ratchell Paulina -

\- Yo soy Andersen Tamara -

\- Mi nombre es Monkey D Kaize -

\- Un placer conocerlas, les parece si escribo sus datos en este papel -

\- No dijimos que le daríamos nuestras medidas o siquiera nuestros datos, además si es por una suscripción ya estoy inscrita -

\- mi intención es conocer lo que necesitan y de todos modos ya acabe, aquí tienen -

\- Oiga pero cómo...? -

\- Intuición y una excelente vista Srta Monkey D -

Las chicas no sabían que decir, el muchacho no solo había notado su estatura, peso y talla, sino que acerto en la edad de cada una de ellas, y también describio las medidas de cada una.

El joven inmediatamente les ofreció llevarlas a la tienda de ropa sino que también hiba a pagar como cortesía de la casa lo que ellas escogieran, pero se negaron argumentando que tenían cosas que hacer, pero Kaize y Paulina se ofrecieron a ir otro día, también Tamara pero solo para acompañar a sus amigas, por lo que se despidieron del muchacho.

Después de eso, se dirigieron al banco nacional del reino de goa, el banco más prestigioso no solo del reino sino también del East Blue, pero cuando llegaron estaba acordonado debido a que se esta realizando un asalto en donde los ladrones tenían cautivo a la gente que estaba en el banco, por lo que la gendarmeria estuvo a punto de ceder a sus condiciones ya que este grupo conocido como la élite era famosa por no solo no dejar rastro de su paradero sino también por su brutalidad, de hecho el Líder valía 11,000,000 de berris, por lo que era de temer, pero en cuestión de minutos todos los asaltantes fueron derribados uno a uno hasta que solo quedo el Líder quien disparo al techo amenazando a su atacante de aparecer o mataría a los rehenes, pero en segundos fue desarmado y dejado inconsciente, los rehenes al sentirse seguros corrieron rápidamente afuera a ver a sus familiares, ser atendidos por los paramedicos y ser entrevistados por la gendarmeria que no podían creer que los rehenes no hayan visto quien los salvo, solo aseguraron que repentinamente cayeron al suelo, Tamara y Paulina ya no se encontraban en la zona sino que iban en camino a otro banco comiendo un helado con caras serias pero resignados, ya que Kaize se les "desaparecio" misteriosamente y la encontraron comprando helado en un puesto en la otra esquina, quien estaba un poco apenada después de comer su quinto helado, por lo que sus amigas solo negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa pues ya la conocían.

Después de que Tamara logrará realizar el envío de la inversión de su Tío como se lo encargo su padre, Paulina las invito al cine, lo que desencadeno una pequeña discusión de que película podían ver las tres agusto por lo que al final se decidieron por una película animada, para alegría de Kaize ya que tenía acción y comedia, también para Paulina pues también era familiar, aunque no pudo ver la película romántica que quería ya que las otras dos no estuvieron de acuerdo, y en resignación de Tamara ya que quería ver una de terror, pero igual todas la disfrutaron.

Al final llegaron al colegio, principalmente a su habitación para descansar para los próximos 4 días, antes de la ceremonia de graduación

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Dia de graduación

Eran las 8:30 am, el autobús escolar ya estaba listo para dirigirse a la capital del reino, precisamente al palacio, ya que en ese recinto se hiba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de la generación 1565-1566. Los alumnos se encontraban animados por la ocasión esperando que el chófer arrancará el autobús para así dirigirse al palacio del reino de Goa, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando divisó a tres jóvenes alumnas que corrían para llegar al autobús antes de que se fuera, en cuanto llegaron las tres se disculparon con el chófer, que un poco molesto simplemente les pidió que subieran por lo que inmediatamente después de que las tres jóvenes subieran al autobús, inmediatamente inicio su marcha, todos los alumnos se encontraban platicando animadamente hasta que divisaron la Capital y posteriormente el palacio.

Una vez que el autobús llego a la entrada del Palacio, los alumnos empezaron a bajar en orden siendo recibidos por sus padres, a excepción de Kaize que fue recibida por su tutor, la mayoría de las familias al ver esto no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza y empatia por la joven pelinegro, pero algunos padres miraron con indiferencia la escena como si no importara, lo que causó molestia en el resto de los presentes.

Una vez que entraron en el Palacio el amo de llaves los llevó al patio en donde hiba a prescindir la ceremonia de graduación, una vez allí cada una de las familias fueron asignados a diferentes mesas.

Kaize se sentó junto a la familia Andersen y la familia Ratchell, quienes inmediatamente entablaron conversación sobre lo que han estado haciendo en los últimos días, solamente los padres claramente, mientras las chicas estaban platicando de lo que harían después de la graduación y en el caso de Kaize los lugares que ella visitaría una vez sarpara al mar.

Poco después unos camareros trajeron varias bandejas con diferentes bocadillos, especialmente trajeron bastante a la mesa donde se encontraban las familias Andersen y Ratchell, lo que provocó cierta molestia de algunos de los presentes, más sin embargo las dos familias seguían como si nada viendo con gracia a la ojimiel comiendo los sándwiches que habían traído, siguiendo el juego de sus compañeras quienes la molestaban por la cantidad que comía, por lo que ella le recomendó a Tamara una dieta rica en nutrientes, y minerales argumentando que estaba muy delgada, siendo apoyada por Paulina, por lo que Tamara comtraataco diciendo algo al oído de Kaize lo que provocó que se ruborizara y se enojara con su amiga lo que despertó una leve carcajada en los padres presentes, ya que esto era el pan de cada día.

En el momento dio inicio la ceremonia de graduación, el director del colegio, Vincent Van Crook, quien estaba vestido con un impecables traje blanco con sus emblemas y medallas de la marina, a pesar de lo imponente que se veía esto no evitó que los alumnos soltaran algunas risas ya que el traje aunque impecable, no cuadraba con su persona.

El director les dio la bienvenida a esta ocasión especial elogiandolos por ser la 25ta generación en graduarse de la Real Academia de Fushia, que con los años se convirtió en uno de los institutos educativos más importantes no sólo de East Blue, sino también de todo el mundo, el director le dio la palabra al subdirector, un hombre gordito de cara redonda de ojos pequeños, color azul, de cabello gris, que a pesar de su apariencia graciosa, aún conserva la fuerza de sus tiempos como marine, por lo que los alumnos le tenían un gran respeto, después de elogiar a los alumnos por sus logros y sus metas, le dio la palabra a la alumna más aplicada de la clase, por lo que Kaize se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió al púlpito y una vez llegó dio su discurso

\- Muchas veces en la vida, pensamos en lo que nos depara la vida, muchas veces aspiramos a grandes sueños, expectativas, y metas que en la mayoría de los casos buscamos cumplir por compromiso, por obligación, o por que pensamos que la vida no nos dejó otra opción, o que tenemos que cumplir con las ilusiones de nuestros padres, pero no nos damos cuenta que lo que nuestros padres quieren y desean es que busquemos nuestros propios sueños, nuestras propias metas y que vivamos nuestras vidas felices, sin culpa y arrepentimientos, asiendo lo que es correcto pero, siempre buscando una manera de salir adelante sin importar los golpes o problemas que afrontamos en la vida, no dejándonos caer por nuestras equivocaciones y errores, sino que nos levantemos, y prosigamos dispuestos a vencer los obstáculos que afrontemos ya que, sin importar lo dura que puede ser la vida, por más oscura y temible que parezca, siempre hay un rayo de esperanza que nos da la fuerza para salir adelante, no hay que olvidar las enseñanzas y consejos de nuestros padres, los lazos con nuestra familia, nuestros orígenes, nuestro defectos y virtudes, sin olvidar quienes somos, sin dejar de lado nuestro sueños, simplemente hay que sonreír, vivir, seguir y ser felices. -

Inmediatamente la mayoría de los presentes se levantaron en aplausos por el discurso de la pelinegro, pero había algunos que miraban a la joven con indiferencia y una en especial con desprecio, quien no tardó en abordar a Kaize más adelante, pero para insultarla y lastimarla con sus palabras, argumentando que su familia murió por su culpa, por el "crimen de haber nacido", y que todo lo que le a pasado es por que así se lo había ganado, ya que por la "justicia absoluta" ella debió haber muerto en el parto, o de la manera tan atros en que murió su familia, o que debería ser ejecutada en el instante por el "delito" de ser la nieta del criminal más peligroso de la historia, la muchacha, apenas pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas hiba a replicar, pero fue defendida por los presentes especialmente por su tutor, quien le advirtió a la señora que si volvía a atacar a su niña se encontraría con un enemigo. Antes de eso los alumnos fueron recogiendo sus diplomas y certificados e inmediatamente hiban saludando a los altos magistrados del reino así como a tres representantes de la marina, entre ellos el ministro del reino y el Rey Pakat, así como él Almirante de la Flota Sengoku II.

Poco después del incidente, la hija de la señora, una muchacha hermosa de ojos claros, cabello rojo ondulado, a la altura de la cintura, de la misma estatura de Kaize, fue a disculparse con Kaize por la actitud de su madre, argumentando que no había ninguna razón para que se comportará así, Kaize le aseguro que no pasa nada y le deseo suerte en su carrera como marine, la disculpa de Judith como se llama la muchacha sorprendió a los alumnos, pues usualmente ni Kaize ni Judith se llevaban bien, siempre discutían, pero ahora habían hecho las pases, por lo que la pelinegro pudo disfrutar del resto de la graduación con sus amigas, una vez que las familias se despidieron de cada uno de sus hijos y de que las familias Andersen y Ratchell se despidieron de las tres amigas, finalmente todos los alumnos se subieron al autobús y se dirigieron al colegio.

Ya en la noche Kaize estaba teniendo una espantosa Pesadilla que estaba lejos de ser un horrible sueño pues estaba recordando la última vez que vio a sus padres y abuelas, esto debido a que sus abuelos habían fallecido en batalla semanas atrás, lo último que vio fue una isla convertida literalmente en cenizas y los cuerpos inertes de sus padres siendo consumidos por las llamas

\- MAMÁ

MAMÁ

MAMÁ

PAPÁ

MAMÁ

PAPÁ

NO NO NOOOOOOOO

PAPÁAAAAAAAA-

\- Kaize tranquila, no pasa nada, todo está bien si? No estas sola, aquí estamos, aquí estamos -

Paulina estaba llamando por Den Den Mushi al tutor de Kaize que ya estaban calmándola, que ella estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse mientras veía a su mejor amiga llorando profusamente siendo abrazada por Tamara, quien cruzó miradas con Paulina, sabiendo que lo que podían hacer es acompañarla, hacerle saber que aún estaban ellas, su abuelo y tutor, la gente que la quiere, pero no podían evitar que esto les quebrara el corazón.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Candance, la ermitaña del monte corbo

Eran las 7:00am, Kaize estaba levantada preparándose para ir de campamento al monte corbo, pero solo llevaba una blusa de manga corta blanca y una minifalda de tipo jeans, sus amigas estaban levantadas también y, aunque no la hiban a acompañar le desearon suerte.

Ella estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose al campo para escabullirse por una salida que ella había encontrado con anterioridad, pero antes fue a la cafetería a comer un bocadillo y a pedirle a la Sra Miniver unos utensilios e ingredientes para hacer un pastel. Entró en el bosque, por la salida que había hallado tomo de entre los árboles una lanza que ella misma había hecho, siguió caminando en dirección a la cima del monte corbo hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía, al principio pensó que se trataba de ese tigre dientes de sable que siempre intentaba atacarla hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes eran, por lo que a los cinco segundos ya tenía noqueados a cinco bandidos de las montañas que siempre intentaban atacarla pero que eran derribados por la pelinegro.

Mientras estos tipos seguían derribados, Kaize estaba recostada en un árbol comiendo una mandarina, la cual era su fruta favorita, recordando esos bellos momentos que compartia con su abuela, ayudando siempre a recolectar el fruto siempre que hiba a Cocoyashi cuando era una niña de 6 años, siempre añorando ese peculiar pero agradable aroma a tinta, dinero y mandarina que siempre le encantaba percibir de su abuela.

Ya en la actualidad, Kaize se encontraba disfrutando su mandarina cuando empezó a sentir un cambio en la presión del aire, además de que el cielo empezó a ponerse nublado por lo que sugirió a sus "atacantes" resguardarse de la lluvia, ellos hicieron caso del pronóstico y buscaron un lugar seguro pero por desgracia la lluvia los alcanzó, mientras que la pelinegro aprovechó las copas de los árboles para protegerse de la lluvia, no es que le molestara, en realidad le encanta la lluvia, pero debía cuidar los utensilios e ingredientes que traía.

Kaize se dirige rápida pero con cautela yendo por las copas de los árboles hacia la cima del monte corbo hasta que sintió una presencia yendo directamente hacia ella, por lo que, sabiendo quien se trataba, en un rápido movimiento, la morena logró esquivarlo y utilizando su lanza logró derribarlo al darle un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Haber Diego, cuantas veces te he dicho que por más que intentes atraparme no vas a poder e?-

-Grrrrrrrrrrr-

\- NO ME ESTÉS GRUÑENDO -

El pobre tigre tuvo que tocarse su cabeza con su pata tras el golpe recibido por la pelinegro, por lo que tuvo que pagar su parte y dejó que la muchacha se subiera a su lomo y emprender el viaje a la cima de la colina.

Había una modesta casa de un piso con una pequeña sala, una cocina mediana con una barra, un baño pequeño y una recamara, ahí vive una señora de unos 60 años, gorda, de 1.65mt, cuyo cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, pero totalmente dañado por vivir en el bosque, usaba una camisa de manga larga de color violeta y unos pantalones de color café, así como unas botas militares, ella en su juventud fue alumna de Dadan, y se convirtió en una de las ladronas más temidas del reino, con una recompensa de 20,000,000 de Berris, pero como se canso de esa vida, se aisló del mundo y se quedó en el bosque, no era que estuviese decepcionada de la vida, simplemente no le agradan las personas, especialmente cierta chiquilla de 17 años que cada vez la visitaba y aunque no lo admitía le tenía mucho cariño.

Kaize se acercaba a la casa de Candance que era el nombre de la señora, por lo que le pidió a Diego que se detuviera y se escondiera, a lo que el animal accedió, solo para no ver la nueva locura de su amiga.

Candance se encuentra contemplado su huerto cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, la abrió pero no vio a nadie, por lo que inmediatamente cerro la puerta pensando que era su imaginación, pero casi le da un infarto cuando ve a una joven sonriente a escasos centímetros de ella lo que provocó que se cayera, la joven le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la Sra la rechaza claramente enojada y amenaza con golpearla pero la muchacha le menciona que ya tiene lo que necesitan para hacer el pastel de galletas en pan de trigo que habían quedado de hacer, por lo que la Sra después de levantarse se dirigen a la cocina.

Poco después de preparar el pastel y empezar a comer de él, Candance cuestiona a Kaize su decisión de salir al mar para ser pirata ya que sabe, igual que el resto del pueblo que será un viaje muy peligroso, más sin embargo la joven, con calma le hace ver que esta completamente segura de lo que está haciendo y que hará lo posible por cumplir su sueño, por lo que Candance ya no le insiste del tema.

Después de comer el exquisito pastel de galletas en pan de trigo, Candance se queda escuchando y regalando a Kaize por sus ocurrencias en sus vacaciones hasta que escuchan un ruido, por lo que al salir de la casa vieron a cinco pobres Bandidos quienes eran los mismos que intentaron robar a Kaize en la mañana, aterrados y escondidos en la cima del árbol intentando que Diego no se los comiera, por lo que la Sra inmediatamente dejo al animal noqueado, e inmediatamente les pidió una explicación a los desdichados por entrar en su propiedad, más adelante los cinco le explicaron que solo intentaban protegerse del tigre ya que los vio e intentó comerselos, que de hecho a estas alturas estaban más aterrados de la Sra que del tigre, mientras tomaban un té para los nervios que Kaize amablemente les preparó, quien después de escuchar la historia reprendió a Diego por intentar comerselos argumentando que pudo enfermarse del estómago pues seguramente estaban rancios, mientras lo seguía atendiendo por la contuncion del golpe, al oír esto los cinco empezaron a llorar pues los llamaron rancios y de mal aspecto lo que soltó una carcajada de Candance, quien les impuso el castigo de preparar el terreno para el día siguiente sembrar las semillas para la siguiente cosecha o si no les caería el escarmiento de "Candance", por lo que aceptaron inmediatamente.

Mientras ellos trabajaban la tierra, Kaize y la Sra se pusieron a preparar unos panques de nuez de pan de trigo para aprovechar los ingredientes que no se utilizaron en el pastel, en un pequeño descanso que se tomaron los bandidos la muchacha les regalo un panque a cada uno, a lo que ellos agradecieron, ya en el atardecer, después de despedirse de los nuevos "esclavos" de Candance, Kaize recogió los 10 panques que quedaron para ella y sus amigas (seis para ella y cuatro para sus amigas), por lo que le dio un afectuoso abrazo a la Sra para despedirse pero antes de que se fuera la Sra la abordó para hablar de un asunto pendiente

\- Si vuelves a asustarme de esa forma mocosa yo misma te muelo a palos -

\- No se enoje Sra, yo solo quería ver la cara que usted ponía -

\- NIÑA INSOLENTE -

\- No se enoje, bueno me voy por que si no Mi abuelo ahora si me regaña, hasta luego... Por cierto, EL PRIMER TESORO QUE ENCUENTRE SERA SUYO, NOS VEMOS -

Candance no hizo más que suspirar mientras veía como la muchacha se perdía de su vista tras adentrarse en el bosque, y es que, sin importar cuanto se enojara con ella, su vida no sería la misma sin las ocurrencias de aquella chiquilla.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: El amanecer de la aventura

Eran las 4:00 am, Kaize estaba recogiendo unos objetos importantes que ya había preparado tres días atrás, llevándolos en una bolsa que solo utilizaba ese día, se fue con sigilo de la habitación, procurando no haber despertado a sus amigas, por lo que, después de comprobar que se encontraban dormidas y que aún nadie se había levantado, se fue caminando por los pasillos hasta salir del colegio.

Se dirige hacia el puerto de la aldea de Fushia, el mismo dónde antes atracaba el Red Force y, posteriormente el Thousand Sunny, una vez que llega a la playa del pequeño pueblo, se puso de rodillas e inmediatamente agarro las pequeñas tablitas que ella había hecho para esta ocasión, uno a uno fue sacando los objetos que ella traía en su bolsa y poco a poco los fue colocando en las tablitas mientras suprimia las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, una vez que colocó los seis objetos en las seis tablitas, les dio un ligero empujonzito y vio como poco a poco se hiban alejando mientras se perdían en la brillante luz de tono anaranjado que provocó la salida del sol, por lo que en el acto hizo una oración y después se levantó, ella sabía lo que representa cada objeto y esta era su manera de recordar a su familia ya que fue el día en que ella había nacido el día que los perdió, por lo que sumida en sus pensamientos llegó rápidamente a la entrada del colegio donde ya la esperaban sus amigas quienes inmediatamente la abrazaron ya que sabían lo importante que era este momento para ella.

K: Pensé que estarían dormidas -

T: como crees que te dejaríamos sola en estos momentos -

P: están haciendo el desayuno ahora, si quieres ir a comer... -

Inmediatamente después de que Paulina hablará del desayuno, Kaize salió disparada hacia la cafetería ante la mirada de sus amigas que, ya acostumbradas solo se dirigieron al mismo lugar. Poco después del desayuno, Kaize y sus amigas se dirigen al Bar Panty's para saludar a una vieja amiga de las tres, una joven de 22 años de 1.68mt, de hermosa figura, de cabello corto y rubio, de ojos azules, con un parecido impecable con su abuela, antigua propietaria del bar, lleva puesto una pañuelo puesto en su cabeza de la misma manera que su abuela, de hecho viste de la misma manera, pero solo cuando atiende el bar, pero normalmente viste jeans sencillos y blusas de manga corta, quien en cuanto vio a las chicas no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa.

AnLu: chicas, como están?

K: muy bien Anna, y como te a ido en el bar, todo bien?

AnLu: si de hecho... Oye Kaize tienes hambre?

K: me prepararias ese rico filete asado con puré de papas?

AnLu: si, enseguida

Poco después que Anna Luisa se dirige a la cocina, Tamara inmediatamente reprende a Kaize ya que no había pasado ni una hora desde que comió, a lo que la pelinegro simplemente dijo que extraño la comida de su amiga.

Cuando Anna Luisa trajo el filete de carne asada acompañado de puré de papas, la pelinegro no tardó en empezar a comerlo por lo que sus amigas empezaron a platicar con la muchacha, quien más adelante pregunto por la Sra Candance por lo que Kaize les mencionó que se encuentra bien, platicandoles que antes de llegar a la casa de la Sra había casado a un cocodrilo de unos 5mt que intentó comerse un cervato que estaba tomando agua del río, por lo que se abalanzó sobre el y lo mató en el acto, al girar de manera que el animal cayera de cabeza, por lo que le llevó el animal a la Sra Candance, quien inmediatamente hizo carne de cocodrilo al carbón, por lo que pasaron una buena tarde, por lo que Kaize se despidió, no sin antes matar a un enorme oso que se abalanzó sobre ella por lo que ella tuvo que actuar rápido, y le dejo el oso antes de irse, por lo que las oyentes ya se imaginaron la reacción de la Sra al encontrar el oso en su puerta, pues Kaize lo había dejado ahí

Poco después de que las tres jóvenes se despidieron de Anna Luisa, Kaize se dirige rápidamente al instituto para recoger lo necesario para su viaje, pero su abuelo la manda llamar por medio de un cadete, una vez que llega a la oficina de su tutor, se inicia una nueva discusión sobre la decisión de la joven de convertirse en pirata.

Esto provoca que Kaize se vaya del despacho completamente furiosa, no sin antes ver aquel objeto que se encuentra en la vitrina a lado de los objetos personales de su abuelo adoptivo, lamentando no poder tener ese objeto.

Kaize se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado hace un rato, por lo que para distraerse había empacado lo que necesitaría para el viaje, por que ella sabía que si no era precavida su viaje pudiera terminar en cuanto iniciará y eso claro que no le gustaba, por lo que sumida en sus pensamientos recordó el último momento que compartió con su padre...

La pequeña ojimiel estaba agarrada de la mano de su padre dirigiéndose a la jugueteria que se encuentra en la plaza de la ciudad, en donde le dan al dueño del local el último pago de una casa de muñecas que la pelinegro le regaló a una amiga semanas atrás, poco después de que padre e hija salieron del local, tres maleantes atacaron al dueño sin llevarse nada dejándolo medio muerto, por lo que al escuchar ruido pues estaban cerca, inmediatamente regresaron y se dispusieron a ayudar al señor dando los primeros auxilios, debido a la gravedad del golpe, el señor fue llevado al hospital en una ambulancia, no sin antes denunciar lo que pasó, a lo que el padre ofrece su apoyo a la policía que encantados y agradecidos con la ayuda, aceptaron.

Poco después del suceso, el padre que se encuentra sentado junto a su pequeña en la banca de un parque cerca de la casa, se da cuenta que la ojimiel está preocupada por el señor y triste por la actitud de los maleantes por lo que decide darle un consejo para calmarla

Ac: lamentablemente hay personas que son capaces de realizar actos crueles como el de hace rato por que es lo único que conocen en su vida debido a las terribles situaciones que pasaron, otros tristemente cometen el error de olvidar los buenos momentos que pasaron y se centran tanto en los problemas por los que pasan que amargan su corazón, pero también hay personas que son capaces de los actos más crueles sin importarles el sufrimiento de las personas solo por el simple hecho de sentirse poderosos aún cuando ese poder no es más que una ilusión, pero también hay personas de buen corazón que sin importar los sufrimientos que pasan, siempre se mantienen con una actitud positiva siempre dispuestos a olvidar los malos momentos centrándose siempre en el lado bueno de la vida

K: como mis abuelitos, y mis abuelitas, y tu y mami

Ac: si mi niña... Prometeme que sin importar lo que nos pase, sin importar lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la gente, Prometeme que siempre tendrás esa alegría y ese espíritu que siempre te da la energía para salir adelante, que sín importar las cosas malas que siempre te pasen, recuerda los bellos momentos que tienes en la vida, no guardes odio ni rencor... Solo sonríe, sigue, vive y se feliz mi niña

K: si papi, te juro que siempre seré feliz con mi familia y mis amigos y no odiare a quienes sean malos conmigo y mi familia y mis amigos

Ac: me alegro mi niña... Oyes eso?

K: EL SEÑOR DE LOS HELADOS!

Ac: quieres un helado?

K: si

Ac: vamos por un helado...

Kaize se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazandose a sí misma, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero recordando que pronto inicia su camino, se fue de su habitación y se dirige directamente al puerto de la aldea, donde tiene encayado su velero.

Viendo que tenía lo necesario, comida, agua, una brújula, un mapa del East Blue, y tres cambios de ropa, esta a punto de desembarcar cuando ve a su abuelo y tutor dirigirse hacia ella con un grupo de veinte marines, por lo que la pelinegro inmediatamente le reclama hasta que el le da un abrazo de despedida, argumentando que siempre la extrañará, por lo que con un sentimiento de culpa, y no pudiendo aguantar el llanto, corresponde el abrazo, pero se separó de su abuelo al sentir algo en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que es el sombrero de paja que estaba en la vitrina que estaba en el despacho de su abuelo, el mismo sombrero que perteneció a su abuelo biológico cuando el vivía, por lo que Kaize inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo en señal de despedida, sin importar que hubiese gente presente, prácticamente toda la aldea, los oficiales de la marina de la base del reino, y los profesores y los alumnos, quienes vinieron a despedirla, por lo que la ojimiel inmediatamente subió a su velero, retiro la cuerda que mantenía su velero en la plataforma del puerto, desplegó la vele, eriso su rolly roger, mientras empezó a alejarse del pueblo y le dio un fuerte golpe al monstruo marino que vivía en el mar de Goa, causando gritos de júbilo, suspiros, y palabras de despedida y de ánimo de los presentes, por lo que la muchacha se levantó y alzando el brazo, se despide de todos, en especial de alguien en particular

K: ABUELO, VOY A HACERLO...

VOY A CONVERTIRME EN LA REINA DE LOS PIRATAS

Ante esta declaración nadie protestó, al contrario todos sabían que este día llegaría, el día en que una niña de siete años llegó para cambiar la vida del pueblo, y hoy más que nunca, mientras visualizaban como la figura de la muchacha se perdía en el horizonte, nunca habían deseado que nunca hubiese llegado ese día, pero era su sueño, y ellos juraron que no intervendrian para que ella pueda cumplir su sueño...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: el crucero Elysium

Un hombre de cerca de setenta años se encuentra en lo que parece la cabina del cuarto de mando de un enorme crucero de lujo el cual tenía a unas ochocientas personas a bordo, era un hombre de 1.80, de tez morena, cuyo cabello está en forma de picos cuadrados alrededor de su cabeza, en su tiempo de gloria el color de su cabello era de color negro, pero ahora las canas cubrían todo lo que es su cabello, más sin embargo aún posee la fuerza de su juventud, llevando esos lentes oscuros que siempre uso durante su vida, se encuentra a lado del capitán del barco, un hombre gordito de complexión musculosa que hiba atrajeado con un traje tipo sastre de color azul marino.

Hiban hablando de los eventos que hiban a suceder en la noche en el Elysium hasta que divisaron un pequeño velero con un Rolly Roger de una Calavera con un sombrero de paja que tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

En el pequeño velero se encuentra una joven de cabello negro que se encuentra cocinando un rico homelet de huevo con cebolla, jitomate, chile, y sazonado con especias, huntado en mantequilla, cuyo aroma se podía percibir hasta aquel crucero aún cuando se encontraba a ochocientos metros de distancia, la joven había no sólo terminado de preparar su platillo sino también de comerlo cuando pudo divisar aquel barco a lo lejos, al principio lo pensó un poco porque se desviaria de su destino, pero la curiosidad pudo más por lo que salió de la pequeña cabina de su velero, se dirige rápidamente al timonel y da un giro de 35 grados a la izquierda en dirección al crucero.

Una vez que llega cerca del barco, los marineros le arrojaron una soga para que pueda subir, preparados para emboscarla y capturarla, pues era ya una costumbre de todos los que trabajan en barcos comerciales y turísticos, debido a la seriedad de la era pirata que se había desatado hace 10 años, es por eso que eran contratados para dirigir los barcos públicos antiguos marines de élite y de gran fuerza, por lo que el Elysium no era la excepción.

La joven tras subir por la soga inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que hiba a pasar por lo que en un rápido movimiento saltó por encima de los marinos y se sentó en el techo del cuarto de descanso, por lo que Kaize tras mirar a aquellos hombres, se dio cuenta de que eran buenas personas por lo que dejó su seriedad a un lado y no pudo evitar dar una gran sonrisa, lo que causó sorpresa en los presentes.

K: hola, mi nombre es Kaize, por cierto, tienen algo de comer me muero de hambre

St: quien eres?

St2: como hiciste eso?

St3: oye preciosa, me das tu numero?

Y las preguntas siguieron lo que dejó un poco consternada a la muchacha, pues espero una actitud un poco más hostil hacia ella, no que siguieran impresionados por lo que hizo o que la alagaran por su belleza, por lo que se impaciento un poco pero mantuvo la calma

Ya cuando se hiba a retirar, cansada de los aduladores, el Capitán del barco la detuvo ofreciéndole a la joven quedarse una noche y disfrutar de las comodidades del barco, pero si bien agradeció la oferta prefirió declinar ya que solo quería conocer el crucero, pero ante la insistencia del capitán ya no pudo decir que no, por lo que el mismo le pidió a su primero de a bordo llevarla al comedor.

Una vez llegaron al comedor, los huéspedes mostraron una actitud indiferente ante la presencia de la joven, aunque estaban algo sorprendidos de que la tripulación le hubiese permitido a la muchacha entrar con facilidad, ya que normalmente a los piratas que los atacaban los mantenian bajo arresto en las celdas que se encontraban en el fondo del barco, y aunque peleaban con tripulaciones piratas, siempre solicitaban apoyo, por lo que decidieron no entablar conversación con ella, pero debido al carácter de Kaize, poco a poco se ganó la simpatía de la mayoría de los pasajeros, solo unos pocos mostraron una actitud sería, pero no trataban a la joven como una criminal, solo como una desconocida, después de la cena en la que todos se quedaron sorprendidos tanto por su forma de comer así por lo que comia, inmediatamente inicio un bello concierto en el que estuvo presente la cantante más notable de la época, Selena Youn, por lo que la muchacha pudo disfrutar del concierto.

Ya después en la media noche, Kaize se dirige a su velero para zarpar y seguir su viaje, pero es detenida por el Vice capitán del crucero Brandnew

Bdw: el capitán dijo que podía pasar la noche aquí

K: lo se, es solo que...

No pienso quedarme aquí, dígale al capitán que gracias pero, debo seguir mi Aventura, no lo puedo posponer, si quiere saber, me dirijo a Orange Town

Bdw:...

K: bueno gracias, hasta pronto

Bdw: se lo que pasó... No puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti todo esto pero, quiero que sepas que no creo en esas historias que han dicho de tu familia, tu abuelo pudo haber sido un criminal pero, era un buen hombre.

K: por que me dice todo esto?

Bdw: por que me recuerdas a él, no te mentire diciéndote que lo admiraba, después de todo yo soy partidario de la justicia absoluta, pero como dijo el gran Ikashiro, la justicia tiende a ser subjetiva, si es lo que has decidido adelante, busca tu sueño, pero no creas que pasare por alto que ahora eres una pirata

K: gracias

Bdw: porque?

K: por juzgarse por quien soy, y si no fuera por mi abuelo Coby hubiese muerto

Bdw: lo se

Kaize ya hiba a partir hasta que ella y brandnew divisaron a lo lejos un barco que ante la indignación de ambos, y la sorpresa de los pasajeros y el resto de la tripulación excepto por el Capitán, se dieron cuenta de que era el barco de la hija del payaso estrella y su compañera y socia, la mujer mas bella del East Blue, Alvida, quien estaba mirando con un telescopio el crucero, por lo que tanto ella como su tripulación reflejaron una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

Al: bueno muchachos, creo que un nuevo botín a llegado

\- Si Lady Alvida

Inmediatamente la tripulación pirata empezó a disparar directo al crucero por lo que los oficiales inmediatamente pidieron a los pasajeros entrar al comedor, lo cual obedecieron ya que era la zona más segura por el momento, pues se encontrarían en un solo lugar, mientras los marineros se pusieron a defender el barco, notando que los cañones parecían tener como una capa que les permite rebotar evitando explotar en el acto, lo que les preocupo más, pues se dieron cuenta de que pirata se trataba.

Lady Alvida era famosa igual que su padre, por su gusto por los cañones, debido a que era su arma mortal, pero lo peligroso era que ella debido a su Akuma no Mi, podía hacer que el cañón rebotara vez tras vez para cansar al enemigo o explotar inmediatamente en el acto causando innumerables bajas, de hecho varios barcos turísticos, de la Marina y piratas fueron hundidos por este tipo de técnicas, pero su favorito era el que estaba empleando ese momento, usando los cañones mientras tenía ocupado al enemigo defendiendo el barco acercándose de lado, ya que contaba con un dispositivo que le permite maniobrar el barco en tiempo de tormenta, al mismo tiempo que el rango de alcance de los cañones se hacía menor por lo que se volvía más peligroso.

Los marineros hacían su mejor esfuerzo mientras trataban de prepararse para contraatacar a la tripulación pirata mientras desviaban las balas de cañón lo mejor que podían siendo auxiliados por la pelinegro quien no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados ante la situación, haciendo uso de su geppou y su soru aunado a sus habilidades de goma fue desviando las balas lejos del crucero siempre vigilando a la capitana del barco enemigo.

Ya una vez cerca del crucero a una distancia favorable, los piratas Lady iniciaron el ataque siendo apaleados por 10 de los marineros, mientras que los 2 oficiales de la tripulación no pudieron hacer nada frente al capitán y vice capitan del crucero, mientras tanto Kaize se batió en un duelo de espadas con Lady Alvida del cual salió triunfante, por lo que después de amordazar a la tripulación y de encerrarlos en las celdas que estaban hechas de kairouzeki, utilizando las propias balas del barco pirata lo hundieron con un certero movimiento del Vice capitán brandnew.

Los pasajeros y la tripulación quisieron hacer una fiesta en honor a la victoria y a la valentía de la muchacha, pero ella se negó, argumentando que tenía que continuar su viaje y les agradeció por la aventura que acaba de tener, por lo que, una vez en su velero, el cual ya contaba con nuevas provisiones, cortesía del crucero, la joven deshizo el amarre que mantenía el velero cerca del barco e inmediatamente continuo su viaje ante la mirada de todos.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Byllgstein Billy

K: ahh... QUE HERMOSO DÍA!

Esta exclamación de Kaize era debido a que había amanecido con un hermoso cielo azul con el sol iluminando el océano después de dos días de estar Nublado, pero si bien Kaize estaba contenta la realidad es que le faltaba comida y si bien la tripulación del Elysium le dio bastante comida la realidad es que para la joven no fue suficiente por lo que nuevamente se desvío de su curso por provisiones, esta vez a una isla cercana la cual ya la había oído mencionar de parte de su abuelo cuando le contaba la vez que conoció al gran Almirante de la marina Ikashiro mejor conocido como Coby, la isla de Shell Town.

En la base de la marina de la isla de Shell Town, se encuentra en su oficina un importante oficial de la marina, un comodoro el cual regia en la isla sin problemas haciendo valer "la ley". Físicamente era la viva imagen de su abuelo, quien anteriormente regía en la isla, quien en lugar de un brazo de hacha era usuario de una Akuma no Mi: weapon weapon no Mi modelo metralleta, lo que le daba la habilidad de convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma de fuego, lo que lo hace bastante peligroso, el tiene dos hermanos menores, uno que ejerce de capitán y el menor que vive de la gloria de ambos, la realidad es que ambos hermanos le tienen miedo a su hermano mayor, pero la diferencia era que el segundo de los hermanos tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente mientras que el menor no.

Lo peor era que la Marina de la isla, por lo menos unos cuantos grupos apoyaban las políticas y acciones del comodoro ya que gozaban de privilegios que no deberían de tener, además del hecho que este hombre tenía un trato con el magnate local el cual era un ganster, un hombre bajito, de unos 61cm, calvo, siempre vestido de traje blanco que podía hacer lo que quiere debido a que estaba protegido por la marina, lo peor era que buena parte de la economía de la isla depende de los negocios de este hombre.

Kaize había desembarcado en una pequeña caleta cerca del pueblo el cual estaba protegido por arbustos que dificultaban la vista a esa zona, cuando estaba bien oculto y sobre todo cuando no había gente presente por lo que, aunque la morena logró ocultar su velero que era lo suficientemente pequeño para entrar en la caleta, igual los pobladores se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

La joven fue caminando por las calles del pueblo hasta que encontró un restaurante al que entro para comer algo mientras se informó en donde podía comprar sus provisiones, algo que le llamó la atención es sobre los rumores sobre un temible Cazarrecompensas el cual fue apodado el cazador de piratas debido a su brutalidad, además que se había confirmado que aquel hombre se había inspirado en el mejor espadachín del mundo Roronoa Zoro, quien había fallecido hace 10 años.

En ese momento entró el hermano menor del comodoro, un hombre flaco, vestido de un traje de saco y pantalón de color púrpura, vestido también de una camisa de color guinda, tenía los ojos como hundidos de color café, el color de su cabello era rubio, en forma de hongo, con la barbilla partida, en cuanto el llegó todos los comensales guardaron silencio tratando de no decir nada pues hiba acompañado de tres marines, este hombre cuyo nombre es Pop, empezó a acosar a la joven que lo está atendiendo como siempre demostrando una actitud engreida y descarada, y la muchacha no hacía más que aguantar, pues tenía miedo de que si decía o hacia algo cerrarían su establecimiento por lo que prefería aguantar, esto no pasó desapercibido para Kaize quien miraba con desaprobación lo que está pasando.

El tipo ese al notar su presencia volteo a verla y con descaro se puso a coquetear con ella pero la joven pelinegro, lo ignoro no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba de él en público por lo que mejor se marchó, Pop al sentirse humillado se fue del lugar también no sin antes amenazar a la muchacha quien era la hija de la dueña del establecimiento que se hiba a vengar de la humillación que le hicieron pasar.

Poco después la ojimiel se disculpo con la muchacha por lo que pasó a lo que la joven le dice que no se preocupe por lo que le recomienda que tenga cuidado debido a que puede ser juzgada bajo las leyes de la isla.

Mientras tanto el joven humillado sé encuentra solicitando a su hermano mayor el comodoro y jefe de la base de Shell Town Chop, un hombre de unos treinta años, de complexión musculosa, que también tiene la barbilla partida, vestido con un pantalón y chaleco de color negro, que lo ayude a vengarse de quienes lo humillaron

Pop: hermano no vas a vengarme, tu ni siquiera me has pegado

Chop: y sabes por que?

Pop: si por que soy...

Chop: UN HERMANO TAN INÚTIL QUE NO MERECE LA PENA SIQUIERA PEGARLES

Pop: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGG!

Chop: por que tendría que defenderte?

Espero que entiendas esto, solo castigo a quienes se oponen a mi, lo que hagas en mi nombre o en el nombre del idiota de mi hermano me tiene sin cuidado mientras no me causes humillaciones, suficiente tengo con tu hermano como para preocuparme por ti, mientras el te mantenga a raya no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero en el momento que me causes problemas yo mismo me encargare de ti... Ahora largate

Pop: Si, si

Pop al sentirse humillado, en cuanto vio al joven asistente de la base un muchachito de unos 13 años, de 1.30mt, de cabello corto de color rosa, vestido de una camisa blanca y un pantalón de la marina fue molestado y humillado ante la burla de algunos de los presentes aunque la acción fue desaprobada por otros por lo que el muchacho mejor se fue no sin antes realizar un encargo del teniente de la base quien al igual que el capitán le tenía mucho respeto al muchacho.

Poco después de que Cody, como se llama el muchacho realizará la tarea encargada por el teniente, se encuentra con Kaize quien hiba acompañada de Susana, la muchacha que estaba atendiendo el restaurante con quien se topo en la carnicería del pueblo ya que la joven fue a dejar una comida que el carnicero encargo a la mamá de la joven quien era dueña del restaurante, los tres se dirigen dónde está el velero para acompañar a Kaize acompañados también por la hermana menor de Susana, Rika, pero no imaginaron que la joven que después de dejar las provisiones en el velero quisiera ir al bosque a las afueras del pueblo a buscar al cazarrecompensas Byllgstein Billy.

La ojimiel claro está que los tres jóvenes le hablaron bien de él pues el defendió el restaurante de unos matones que le hiban a cobrar a la mamá de las muchachas el "impuesto" para el sr gato el magnate de la isla, quienes siempre se llevaba algo si alguien no cubría la cuota no sin antes amenazar a la familia si no cumplen con su "parte", además del hecho que tienen que pagar el elevado impuesto exigido por el comodoro, y como el muchacho los defendió, pues tenía 21 años, y le salvó la vida a un hombre que hiba a ser asesinado por estos tipos, los testigos de lo sucedido hiban a ver la manera de ayudarlo a salir de la situación en que se había metido, aunque el resto del pueblo a pesar de este hecho pensaban mal de él pues le tenían miedo, pero el muchacho solo se fue al bosque.

Mientras tanto el comodoro se encuentra hablando con el corrupto magnate Gato explicando que encontró la localización del criminal que causó el incidente de restaurante por lo que el y dos pelotones se dirigirán hacia el bosque por la parte noreste ya que es hay dónde se encuentra, Gato de acuerdo con esto también traerá a sus hombres como refuerzo por lo que el comodoro Shop satisfecho por que todo va a salir como esperaba acepta

...

...

...

Kaize está caminando por el bosque sin problemas siguiendo su propio Instinto de navegación para encontrar al susodicho, después de una hora de búsqueda la joven se esconde detrás de un árbol para no ser vista, pues se encuentra a unos 10mt un muchacho de unos 21 años, de 1.80mt, de complexión fuerte, sería, quien tenía tres espadas en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, venía vestido de unos pantalones de color azul marino, con una camisa de manga corta de color verde soldado, era de tez blanca cuyo cabello era de color rubio, y el color de sus ojos era de color azul fuerte, pero mirando bien su rostro parece que estuvieses viendo a Roronoa Zoro.

El joven quien noto a la muchacha se marchó, pero Kaize siendo quien era decide seguirlo, pero después de media hora el muchacho utiliza una de sus espadas y arremete contra la pelinegro quien se defiende de igual manera con su espada, Billy dándose cuenta que la joven no es una amenaza para el decide guardar su espada, acción que la pelinegro secunda, por lo que el muchacho decide irse pero Kaize lo detiene

K: espera... Oye espera

B: no me dejarás empas cierto?

K: es que quiero conocerte, mi nombre es Kaize soy una pirata y estoy buscando gente para mi tripulación, no te gustaría ser mi nakama pareces buena persona

B: una pirata eh... No me interesa

K: por que no?

B: hazte un favor niña, dejame tranquilo, buscate otra vida y sal de esta isla

K: oye no tiene nada de malo ser pirata además ya decidí que serás mi nakama, por cierto no me voy sin ti

B: ya te dije que no me interesa, y por cierto por que querría ser un criminal

K: y que importancia tiene si ya tienes mala fama

B: no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, lo único que importa es mi meta

K: y cual es?

B: es obvio ser el mejor espadachín que el mundo jamás halla conocido, que mi nombre se escuche en el cielo mismo

K: genial! Mi sueño es ser la Reina de los piratas

B: mh ... Suerte con eso

K: igual tu... Bueno mi primer oficial adonde vamos?

B: ya te dije que no me unire a ti y si tu o cualquiera se mete en mi camino lo lamentaran por lo que les quede de vida, no voy a ser un pirata, espero que te quede claro

K: decidido, te úniras a mi

B: ESO NO PUEDES DECIDIRLO TU

K: demasiado tarde, ya lo decidí

B: QUE NO!

K: oye ese es tu velero?

B: uf... Si, lo deje en esa pequeña caleta para sarpar pronto, los Marines no pasan por aquí, por cierto cuando me dirás tu nombre?

K: mi nombre?

B: si tu nombre, mi abuelo siempre tuvo un respeto profundo por el tuyo, yo en lo personal no trabajaría para nadie pero igual respeto la lealtad que mi abuelo le tenía al tuyo, pero debido a que le costo su vida a raíz de eso e decidido no seguir a nadie

K: sabes... Nadie está solo en el mar, además ya te dije mi nombre no?

B: mh, no lo recuerdo, me lo puedes repetir?

K: bueno, mi nombre es Monkey D Kaize, soy una pirata y soy la nieta de Monkey D Luffy

B: ahh... Mi nombre es Byllgstein Billy, soy espadachín y soy nieto de Roronoa Zoro

K: Ahora que ya me presente, te úniras a mi?

B: no

K: por que no?

B: por que no, y ya deja de estar molestando

K: vaya que eres un cascarrabias, oye en serio que puedes perder si te unes a mi y te haces pirata

B: mi dignidad

K: porque? Por ser pirata

B: no, sino por que sospecho que si me voy contigo me metere en líos, y no creo que no sepas a que me refiero

K: vamos, nos divertiremos mucho, además no seremos solo tu y yo, a medida que avancemos seguro encontramos más nakamas no?

B: no - es- no

Chop: vaya, vaya, miren quienes están aquí

Kaize y Billy inmediatamente voltearon encontrando a tres pelotones de la marina encabezado por el comodoro Chop y otros dos grupos más encabezado por el corrupto magnate Gato, y es que esto solo significaba una cosa, que estaban en serios problemas...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: El primer miembro

El Capitán de la base se encuentra revisando unos documentos cuando un oficial de rango bajo le trajo más documentos, el joven oficial pudo advertir el semblante de su superior, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto más que nada por respeto, el Capitán era un hombre de 1.72, de tez blanca, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro, de camisa blanca de manga larga y unos lentes de sol, a diferencia de sus hermanos era un hombre justo, quien aunque tenía la tarea de pedir el impuesto al pueblo siempre procuraba no ser una carga en el mismo, de hecho el mismo se encargaba de mantener en cierta estabilidad la economía de las familias así también garantizaba la seguridad del mismo, de hecho cuando podía corría de las ciudades a los subordinados del socio de su hermano, y aunque actuaba bajo las leyes de la isla, lograba garantizar cierta estabilidad en la isla.

Top se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender la situación en la que se encuentra debido principalmente al hecho de que esta por causar la destitucion o incluso provocar el arresto de su hermano, y es que los crímenes que estaba encontrando que cometió su hermano mayor eran bastante serios, cualquier persona pensaría terriblemente de el pues estaba atentando contra su propio hermano, incluso su hermano menor y algunos del pueblo se lo hicieron saber, pero como marine solo cumplía su deber, en cuanto Top estaba por retirarse e ir a un lugar tranquilo para calmarse cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su propio padre entrar a su oficina.

Frente a Top se encuentra un hombre de mediana edad, de complexión delgada pero firme, vestido de un traje tipo sastre de color blanco con rayas doradas, tenía su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás como su hijo pero tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, y también en vez de unos lentes de sol, usaba unos lentes tipo Rayleigh, que le sentaban perfectamente a su edad, antes este hombre era despreciado por el pueblo por haber sido una persona arrogante pero actualmente es uno de los oficiales de la marina más respetados en el mundo, aunque el pueblo no lo respeta ahora por su puesto sino por que se convirtió en una persona justa y enérgica.

Top no podía creer que su padre estuviese frente a sus ojos y, aunque su padre le informó que llegaría en la tarde para comprobar los delitos que su hijo mayor había cometido pues fue el mismo quien le dio la orden a su hijo de investigar las actividades de su hermano, nunca pensó verlo tan pronto.

\- Ya quita esa cara, no soy ningún Fantasma Top

Top: padre perdoneme, no sabía que vendría antes de la hora que había informado que vendría, no se me informó nada

Helmeppo: lo se, pensaba darles una sorpresa, ah y Top no tienes que ser tan formal

Top: pero eres mi padre

Helmeppo: Top no te estoy diciendo que me faltes al respeto, sino que me hables de tu, por cierto Pop está en su habitación no? Y Chop?

Top: ya debe estar en el bosque, según escuche el Cazarrecompensas a quien mi hermano persigue se encuentra hay

Helmeppo: será mejor intervenir de ser necesario, tu hermano ha de necesitar ayuda no crees?

Top: Jah supongo que si

...

Kaize y Billy no sabían que pensar de lo que acaban de ver, el comodoro acaba de disparar a su asociado y sus hombres a sangre fría, sólo para demostrar su "poder" e indicarle a los dos Criminales que nada podían hacer contra el, pero a los ojos de ambos estaban frente a un loco.

Chop: no importa lo que hagan quien se opone a mi muere

...

...

Kaize: se que dijiste que no trabajas con nadie, pero si no nos apoyamos el uno al otro no les podremos ganar

Billy: tienes razón, pero si te das cuenta aún si sus tropas nos enfrentan nada podrían hacer contra nosotros

Kaize: pero sería bueno enseñarle lo que es el trabajo en equipo, no crees

Billy: supongo

Chop: bien, ya basta de charla

Kaize y Billy inmediatamente eligieron a sus oponentes, por lo que Billy decide enfrentar a los tres pelotones del comodoro mientras su compañera se enfrenta precisamente con el comodoro, el comodoro inmediatamente empezó a girar en sí mismo disparando una ráfaga de balas que afectó seriamente a sus hombres mientras la joven activo su tekkai y usando su Soru esquivo con facilidad los ataques de su oponente, deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar por debajo de él golpeando su quijada de una patada al mismo tiempo que la joven estira sus brazos utilizando el Gomu Gomu no bazooka para lanzarlo 50 mt lejos de sus hombres a quienes estaba lastimando, mientras los que no fueron seriamente lastimados nada pudieron hacer frente al espadachín quien los dominó sin dificultad.

El comodoro se levantó con rabia y yendo con velocidad hacia la joven lanzando puñetazos que de dar de lleno ya sea en el vientre o en otra parte del cuerpo, de conectarse el golpe, el comodoro dispararia inmediatamente en la zona del cuerpo dónde golpeó una serie de balas que dañaría seriamente esa zona peligrando así la vida del oponente, pero Kaize los esquiva con facilidad sin necesidad de su soru pero utilizando su tekkai, en un movimiento rápido la joven esquivo el último ataque de su oponente apareciendo atrás de él sabiendo que voltearia a verla para dejarlo semi noqueado con un Gomu Gomu no pisoturo, pero aún con el fuerte golpe el comodoro se niega a rendirse, y cuando intento atacar nuevamente fue herido por un ataque del espadachín quien simplemente se canso de él aunque también reconoce que, a pesar de la resistencia de este tipo su compañera con un golpe más lo hubiese derrotado.

Billy: Akuma no Mi, cierto?

Kaize: si, algo así, no te sorprende en nada?

Billy: ese tipo de cosas no me sorprende

Kaize: y que te sorprende?

Billy: hasta ahora nada

Kaize: bueno, siempre hay una primera vez

Billy simplemente se río, pero tanto el como ella se pusieron serios ante la situación en la que se encontraban ya que habían aparecido de entre el bosque dos oficiales al parecer importantes de la marina, quienes al ver al comodoro así como el resto de los soldados inconscientes, por lo que les pidieron acompañarlos, los dos al inicio pensaron rehusarse pero por una extraña razón que ninguno de los presentes comprendió los acompañaron.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo lejos de ser llevados a la base para ser interrogados o en el mejor de los casos rendir su declaración, fueron llevados a Rika Dinners, el restaurante del pueblo donde rindieron su declaración ante el capitán, mientras el vicealmirante llevo al comodoro a la base donde fue atendido y después encerrado en una celda de la base para ser juzgado posteriormente por sus crímenes, mientras tanto los dos jóvenes estaban comiendo tranquilamente siendo Kaize quien conversaba animadamente con susana y su hermana menor mientras el muchacho solo se mantiene callado, siendo observado por el Capitán quien simplemente se retira del lugar, al final Billy también se marchó por lo que Kaize sólo se resignó a la situación por lo que simplemente se despide de sus amigas y de la dueña del restaurante.

Billy se encuentra en su balsa meditando en lo que pasó ese día preguntándose si debe unirse o no a la muchacha, pero finalmente decide irse, mientras Kaize se prepara para zarpar hasta que es abordada por susana

Kaize: que haces, si te ven conmigo te pueden arrestar

Susana: el capitán Top estará a cargo de la base ahora así que no te preocupes por eso, además venía a darte esto, es un bento que te preparó mi mamá

Kaize: gracias shi shi shi shi shi, oye...

Susana: Kaize lo siento pero no pienso ser pirata, no creo que pueda

Kaize: no, no es eso, te agrada el capitán cierto?

Susana: hay lo notaste?

Kaize: sí, pero descuida seguro que le agradas también

Susana: de verdad lo crees?

Kaize: si

Susana: Kaize creo que te buscan

Kaize se quedó sorprendida pues tenía entendido que Billy había decidido irse por su cuenta por lo que no esperaba verlo en este momento pero igual se alegro

Kaize: que pasó? Te perdiste

Billy: yo no me pierdo, son los demás los que se pierden, a propósito sigue en pie tu propuesta?

Kaize: si, por que?

Billy: he decidido aceptar unirme a ti, pero tengo mis términos entendido

Kaize: claro por qué no?... VIVA, QUE FELICIDAD SERAS MI NAKAMA, YUHU

Inmediatamente Kaize se lanza hacia Billy para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida, pero en el acto lo termino sacando de su balsa por lo que ambos terminan en el agua, Billy claro está se subió primero a su balsa para ayudar a su capitana a subir, quien apenas se había sujetado de la orilla de la misma para no hundirse pues como usuaria no puede nadar, una vez en la balsa Kaize Salta hacia su velero e inmediatamente los dos compañeros empiezan a zarpar no sin antes ser despedidos por cody y el resto de la marina a modo de agradecimiento por lo que hicieron por el pueblo, una vez que los dos piratas se alejan hasta desaparecer de su vista, la marina se aleja del lugar, para cumplir con el castigo impuesto por el Capitán, debido a que habían saludado a piratas, por lo que susana también se va a su hogar, mientras tanto Kaize y Billy se dirigen por el noreste en busca de nuevas aventuras que quizás logren encontrar dentro de poco principalmente en la ciudad portuaria de Orange Town...

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Orange Town

Habían pasado tres días desde que se fueron de la isla de Shell Town, si bien Kaize había recogido suficiente comida para los dos, la realidad es que ahora que había dos tripulantes la comida ya no les alcanzó y ahora estaban a la expectativa de cualquier ave o pez que pudieran cazar

Kaize: Billy, ves algo?

Billy: nada

Kaize: oye, veo volando por el noreste un pájaro, tratare de alcanzarlo

Billy: Kaize no creo que puedas alcanzarlo está como a un kilómetro de distancia y...

Kaize: GOMU GOMU NO ROQUETTO

Billy simplemente se quedó serio ante la imprudente pero efectiva acción de su capitana, pues si bien el enorme pájaro intento capturar a la muchacha ella en un rápido movimiento logró golpear al pájaro cayendo en picada los dos, por lo que Billy decide dirigir el velero hacia donde estaban Kaize y el ave, para después ayudarla a subir al ave a cubierta y después regañarla por su imprudente acción, lo cual hizo pero aún así pudieron disfrutar de un delicioso pollo (gaviota) frito que Kaize había preparado con puré de papas y un poco de arroz, pero ya en la mañana definitivamente no tenían nada que comer por lo que en cuanto divisaron la isla se dirigen hacia allá.

Una vez que llegaron al puerto de la isla no podían creer lo que veían, si bien Billy sabía disimular su asombro, su capitana no podía creer lo que veía, ante ellos estaba una bella ciudad portuaria con un ligero toque colonial lo cual favorecía la economía de la isla pues la belleza de la ciudad atraía una cantidad considerable de gente además que la ciudad si bien no aparenta tener cambios la realidad es que era bastante moderna, la cuidad contaba con bellos edificios de toque británico, así como teatros, escuelas, hospitales, cines, varios centros turísticos y comerciales pero sobre todo era la sede de uno de los hoteles más bellos del mundo, un hermoso hotel con cuatro columnas en la entrada, el vestíbulo está decorado con un bello paisaje de toque otoñal con hermosas habitaciones decoradas de diferentes maneras para la comodidad de sus huéspedes, tanto humanos como animales, ya que tenía la particularidad de ser también un hotel para mascotas, por lo que Kaize tras informarse dónde se encuentra el hotel corre rápidamente hacia allá mientras su nakama decide seguir viendo la ciudad, a medio camino de distancia del hotel Kaize tras dar vuelta hacia la izquierda termina chocando con una chica, quien simplemente se va por lo que Kaize decide seguir su camino no sin antes darle una paliza a tres rufianes que estaban persiguiendo a la muchacha además del hecho que Kaize se molesto seriamente con ellos cuando precisamente uno de ellos intento quitar a Kaize de su camino, pero en el acto y sobre todo por haber tumbado su sombrero Kaize rápidamente los dejo inconscientes.

Si bien la gente quedó impresionada por la acción de la joven, lejos de molestarse le regalaron una sonrisa agradecidos debido a algunos problemas que habían estado teniendo con unos piratas que habían llegado al puerto días, si bien la seguridad de la ciudad estaba asegurada debido a las reformas promovidas por el alcalde, agradecian la ayuda prestada por la joven, por lo que la joven un poco extrañada por la actitud de la gente simplemente devolvió el gesto y se fue directamente hacia el hotel.

Una vez que Kaize entró al vestíbulo rápidamente se quedo maravillada por lo precioso que estaba el vestíbulo, por lo que el alcalde quien era el encargado del hotel rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la ojimiel y rápidamente llamo su atención, por lo que la joven se dirige a la recepción

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Kaize: perdone es que este lugar es fantástico, siempre había querido venir aquí pero el pesado de mi abuelo siempre decía que no tenía tiempo para llevarme a conocerlo, pero da igual ya estoy aquí... Por cierto cual es su nombre?

\- Mi nombre jovencita es Boodle

\- Alcalde hola como esta

Kaize: alcalde eh? Debe ser una persona importante

Boodle: nada de eso

\- Wof Wof

Kaize: hay que bonito perrito, como se llama

Boodle: su nombre es Susu

Kaize: Susu? Ja ja ja ja ja que gracioso nombre, ven aquí bonito

Susu: Grrrrrrrrrrr

Kaize: Hey! No me estés mordiendo

Los presentes empezaron a molestarse con la muchacha debido a que empezó a pelearse con el perro ya que era muy querido en el pueblo, más sin embargo el alcalde les pidió que guardarán la calma más que nada debido a que Kaize en "venganza" empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Susu por lo que ahora los presentes trataban de contener la risa ante lo que estaban viendo por lo que el alcalde tras aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de la pelinegro la invita a conocer el resto del hotel por lo que ella encantada acepta.

Mientras tanto Billy se encuentra paseando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que choca accidentalmente con una joven 3 años menor que el, de 18 años, de tez blanca, 1.68 de estatura, lleva puesto una minifalda de tipo jeans a la altura del muslo, una blusa de color azul cielo de manga larga ligeramente destapado de los hombros, su cabello era de color celeste al igual que sus ojos, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, quien no dejaba de ver al muchacho a los ojos quien tampoco podía dejar de verla, pero en el momento cada uno decide proseguir su camino, la joven para reunirse con alguien y el muchacho para encontrar a su capitana, quien después de preguntar la dirección en donde se encuentra el hotel, se dirige hacia allá completamente seguro de que encontrará a su capitana en el lugar...

...

...

A las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra un pequeño grupo de piratas de unos cincuenta hombres que se encuentran a la expectativa de lo que hará su capitán, quien tras enterarse que tres de sus hombres fueron derrotados por una chica, y que está chica no solo estaba acompañada por el cazador de piratas sino que ahora tanto esta joven como este famoso espadachín son piratas, este joven se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose desafiado, pero para sorpresa de sus hombres este tipo dejo entrever una sonrisa, pues esto era una buena oportunidad para probarle a su mentor que ya no lo necesitaba...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: July: la ladrona del East Blue

Billy apenas hiba entrando al vestíbulo del hotel cuando vio a su capitana acompañada de un hombre de poco más de 100 años y un perrito por lo que ni siquiera tubo que preguntar a Kaize lo que estuvo haciendo ni quien era el señor pues ella misma se lo dijo a lo que el alcalde decide invitarlos a comer debido al cansancio del viaje por lo que ambos jóvenes aceptaron de buena gana.

Mientras tanto la joven de cabello celeste se encuentra conversando con un hombre de no más de 30 años, de cabello castaño vestido de saco el cual le estaba dando una información a la joven acerca de unos piratas que al parecer tienen trato con el alcalde, y aunque se sorprende un poco debido a que este hombre no le pide que informe a la marina local de la situación, de igual manera acepta la propuesta de aquel hombre por lo que una vez dicho todo se marchó.

Kaize y Billy se encuentran comiendo unas hamburguesas que compraron entre los dos, para sorpresa de la gente pues el muchacho estaba comiendo dos hamburguesas de gran tamaño, pero sobre todo se sorprenden con la chica ya que ella se estaba comiendo cinco, ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención a los presentes pues se estaban preguntando a donde había ido el alcalde, por lo que uno de los comensales advirtiendo el semblante de los dos jóvenes les informo que el alcalde tuvo que ir a una reunión importante, y que es posible que regrese hasta más tarde, los dos jóvenes tras escuchar esto comprendieron la actitud del alcalde cuando los llevó al restaurante e inmediatamente se marchó pues parecía nervioso por algo, pero también se percataron del semblante de la gente pues más que tristes parecían estar profundamente desilusionados por la situación, por lo que decidieron no seguir indagando más en el tema, simplemente se dedicaron a terminar de comer para después regresar al hotel para pasar la noche antes de continuar con su viaje aunque era claro que tenían sospecha de lo que estaba pasando.

...

...

Boodle: no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me estas diciendo

\- Y que se supone que crees que puedes hacer?

El alcalde no sabía que pensar de la situación, si bien odiaba a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas, la realidad es que la situación en la que se encuentra es seria y es que desde la llegada de aquel empresario si bien la economía de la isla mejoró considerablemente había algunas cosas que estaban sucediendo que inmediatamente le preocuparon, pues había descubierto desvíos de fondos de la tesorería del pueblo y el presupuesto para la escuela y los hospitales había disminuido, aunado también al hecho que algunos negocios que aquel empresario había establecido en la isla, había algunos lugares que no estaban en regla y de hecho había sospecha de que ni siquiera se hacía lo que supuestamente se supone que harían los trabajadores de aquellos establecimiento.

El alcalde estaba preocupado y se hacía más evidente debido a que hizo un trato con el hombre que les había hecho daño hace tanto tiempo, pero si lo que el le dice es cierto entonces la situación es más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

Boodle: y que pretende hacer exactamente?

\- No es obvio? No me interesa esta isla, pero creeme que Andr Gardner se dará cuenta de con quien se ha metido

...

...

Ya eran las 8:00 pm, y si bien los dos jóvenes se encuentran en sus habitaciones en el hotel, aún seguían un poco preocupados por el inicial nerviosismo del alcalde así como algunas situaciones que habían notado en el tiempo que llevaban hay, aún así por recomendación del muchacho que los había atendido Kaize así como Billy simplemente prefirieron descansar para la mañana siguiente, rato después los dos escucharon ruidos cerca de donde ambos sabían era el despacho del alcalde el cual se encuentra dos pisos arriba de donde se encuentran ellos, por lo que al escuchar más ruido se fueron a investigar, Kaize se dirige al despacho del alcalde mientras Billy va a investigar a las afueras del hotel, mientras Kaize se dirige al despacho del hotel, el cual también es del alcalde se da cuenta que efectivamente el ruido viene de esa habitación por lo que después de comprobar que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada por lo que era obvio que el infractor entró por la ventana, por lo que al abrir la puerta con la ayuda de su garrita, se da una ligera sorpresa al ver quien se encuentra en el despacho

Kaize...

-...

Kaize:! Tú!

-:! Tú!

Kaize:! Que estas haciendo aquí?!

-: Por que siempre te metes en lo que no te importa?!

Kaize: te estoy preguntando, que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Y por qué tengo que decirte?

Kaize: ah no me dirás?

-: qué?! Oye espera kyaa!

Kaize inmediatamente sujeta a la joven de los brazos y la arrincona en la base del escritorio, ya se hiba a arreglar con ella hasta que empiezan a escuchar una serie de explosiones en las cercanías del hotel, por lo que soltando el agarre de la muchacha ambas se van hacia la ventana y se dan cuenta de que las explosiones al parecer son en puntos específicos de la ciudad por lo que Kaize al darse cuenta de que la muchacha no tiene nada que ver con todo esto pues se puede dar cuenta de su expresión decide investigar la fuente de las explosiones.

\- Oye espera, a donde vas?

Kaize: voy a investigar que sucede, además te quedas aquí

\- Oye pero es peligroso, mejor busquemos ayuda

Kaize: no hay tiempo July, estaré bien no te preocupes, mejor ve a refugiarte

July: iré contigo, no vaya a ser que te metas en problemas

Kaize: nah, estare bien y como te dije quedate aquí

July: pero Kaize...

Kaize, cierra la ventana del despacho y, usando calor crea una capa resistente que impide que la ventana se habrá a fin de que ningún malhechor entre por ella por lo que July ahora si se muestra impresionada debido a que la última vez que ella y Kaize se habían visto, Kaize aún no tenía poderes de Akuma no Mi, por lo que la joven aún sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cuando se fue, por lo que después de dar un suspiro mejor busca la manera de dejar el hotel y averiguar por si misma que está pasando realmente.

Kaize tras detectar dónde se encuentra el causante de los bombardeos, inmediatamente crea unas barreras alrededor de las personas que se encontraban allí y utilizando su geppou y su soru rápidamente sube hacia el techo del edificio donde se encuentra el culpable, quien se sorprende al no poder hacer daño a la joven además del hecho de que atrajo los explosivos consigo protegiendo a los ciudadanos, por lo que koru, como se llama este tipo, lanza unos explosivos para contrarrestar el ataque de la joven pero esto era un señuelo de la misma ya que ella aprovecha la explosión causada por el impacto de las bombas, para darle un certero golpe en el abdomen dejándolo semi inconsciente y apenas sujetándose de la esquina del techo del edificio, pero en ese mismo instante Kaize lo toma de los brazos y lo sujeta al suelo a fin de poder sacarle información pero koru se niega a decirle algo alegando solamente que el alcalde lo había "contratado" e incluso intenta sobornarla ofreciendo su parte del dinero pero ella mejor lo noquea para después informarle a la policía local sobre su paradero por lo que se marchó a ayudar a la población que estaba siendo atacada por los piratas.

...

...

La gente que se había ido a esconderse en el bosque para despistar a sus perseguidores quienes tenían más apoyo para capturar y secuestrar a las familias que intentaban escapar de ellos no podían creer lo que veían, un muchacho de 21 años los había derrotado a todos y cada uno de ellos sin siquiera tener que respirar para descansar, incluso ya había dejado fuera de combate a otros más en su trayecto por lo que al ver que más piratas se acercaban el inmediatamente se puso en posición para iniciar un nuevo combate, pero se quedó quieto en el momento en que vio como esos piratas estaban preguntando por el bienestar de los presentes, lo que si tenía seguro es que aquellos hombres si bien le era obvio que tenían alguna relación con esos piratas, nada indicaba que fueran de la misma tripulación, pues la mayoría de los atacantes eran jóvenes mientras que estos hombres eran personas maduras que al parecer se habían forjado en diferentes batallas, pero lo que tenía consternada a los presentes y que le pareció un poco extraño a Billy era el peinado de uno de ellos que lógicamente era la cabeza del grupo, un hombre delgado de poco más de los 70 años, de tez morena, ojos pequeños de color marrón, llevaba un traje tipo sastre y unos lentes que indica que los usa desde joven pues no parecían nuevos pero lo que los intrigaba era ese peinado en forma de 3 que llevaba, por lo que todos incluso Billy se preguntan por qué un peinado tan ridículo.

...

...

July se encuentra en la copa de los árboles escuchando lo que los subordinados de aquel pirata llamado Kaze estaban hablando, como se había arrepentido de haber escuchado a aquel empresario, para ella pudo haber sido claro a estas alturas que no podía confiar en nadie también estaba el hecho que aquella joven con la cual tenía una conexión había visto por su seguridad además que si bien el alcalde si había hecho un trato con piratas, no era con la intención de robar a su pueblo como lo pretenden tanto estos tipos como el empresario si no más bien de protegerlos de ellos, pero cuando hiba a marcharse para informar a la policía esperando encontrar alguien honesto acerca de la situación viendo como no involucrar al alcalde cae desde las ramas de los árboles al suelo por lo que huye buscando donde esconderse sin ser vista por aquellos piratas, más sin embargo la encontraron por lo que ella intenta defenderse en vano pero en ese instante estos hombres son dejados fuera de combate por lo que parece ser un acróbata, este hombre venía vestido con un traje tipo sastre parecido al del tipo con el peinado en forma de 3, pero su cabello era corto, por arriba de los hombros, con parte de su cabeza rapada en su lado derecho, venía en un monociclo y tenía una espada en la mano.

...

...

Kaize hiba super contenta montada encima de un león como de cuatro metros de alto, que pesaba como dos toneladas y se veía imponentemente fuerte, a su lado había un tipo fornido como de dos metros, cuyo cabello y ropa era de color blanco, su cabello era largo por abajo de los hombros, a diferencia de los otros dos, sólo tenía una chaqueta de piel de oso y unos pantalones pesquero, y en su cabello que para la muchacha era lógico y gracioso, había dos orejas de osito en su cabeza por lo que a Kaize se le hace gracioso, pero lejos de sentirse incómoda se sentía a gusto por lo que al llegar al refugio, se alegra de ver a sus amigos allí ya que llegó un poco tarde

-: bueno voy a entrar, no quieren pasar?... RICHIE, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR AQUÍ! ASUSTARAS A LOS NIÑOS

Richie: GRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Kaize y July no pudieron evitar reírse mientras que Billy solo bufo por lo que los tres jóvenes deciden entrar al refugio, ahí encuentran a la población de la ciudad y los alrededores quienes fueron evacuados por la policía y al parecer por los piratas que estaban presentes en el recinto, justo al fondo se encuentra el alcalde el cual estaba ligeramente herido debido a que había sido secuestrado pero fue rescatado por el hombre a su lado, lo que no le hace gracia, una joven le toca la mano al alcalde lo que lo reconforta, mientras Kaize, July y Billy no dejan de ver al señor de cabello canoso de nariz grande y roja quien obviamente sabe lo que está pasando realmente...

Continuará...


End file.
